Mixed Feelings
Mixed Feelings is the 45th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins in space, showing a dark blue planet with green waters and a purple aura circling the atmosphere. The scene then pans towards the surface of its moon which is where the Interceptor is seen parked. Sarah is then shown moving a large piece of rubble with her pink energy back into place. Jenny joins her by lifting a large structure with her mind at an easy pace. Coco is seen picking up smaller pieces in his stone form while Ultimate Crusher is seen carrying larger pieces. Coco and Ultimate Crusher drop what they were carrying on the ground and Ultimate Crusher places his hand on the Ultimatrix symbol. He then transforms into Telecraft. Telecraft: TELECRAFT! Telecraft then uses his telekinesis to lift the pieces that they were carrying and circles them around. He then sees a nearby broken structure and pulls that towards him with his mind. He then forms the objects together, creating a new structure which he and Jenny place together with Sarah mending them together. The overall structure is now seen as a temple, which is now repaired. Coco is seen looking at it on the ground with his arms folded. Sarah then lands next to him on an energy platform with Jenny and Telecraft lands on the other side, on his own. He then transforms back into Brandon, who looks at the structure with Sarah and Jenny as he puts his hands on his waist. Brandon: Now that's a temple. Coco: Totally. Voice: Thank you, again, for your help and for repairing the sacred temple. Brandon and Coco turn around and see an alien woman with blank skin, circular blue eyes and a black cloak with a hood. There's also a rainbow colored, diamond-shaped emerald on her chest. Alien Woman: I am in your debt. Sarah: We're just glad that we were able to help, Madame Spectrum. Jenny: Yes. It was quite fortunate that we received your distress signal. Coco: Yeah especially since you're all the way out here in the Motis System. Madame Spectrum: This isn't just anywhere in the Motis System, Coco, but the center of the Motis System. Jenny: I only heard stories of this system. I never would have imagined I would be here. The temple houses the spirits which gives power to the planets in the entire system. Madame Spectrum: And now they are safe once again, thanks to you all. Thunder is then faintly heard which causes Brandon to look up. He then looks a little surprised. Brandon: Uh, please tell me that's a normal space occurrence. Everyone else looks up and sees a large, light blue wormhole opening above the moon. A dark figure then flies out of the wormhole. He then approaches the surface. His skin is grey, his eyes are red and he wears a white cloak. Alien Man: I have come for the Motis Spirit, Spectrum! Theme Song After the titles, the team and Madame Spectrum are seen looking up at the alien man lowering down towards the moon's surface. Madame Spectrum: Stokal. Brandon: You know each other. Madame Spectrum: Quite. Me and Stokal have been tasked with protecting and maintaining the Motis Spirit until he lost reason and decided to use its power for himself. I managed to stop him but the cost was too high. Stokal, hovering above them: And now I have returned. Madame Spectrum, flying up to Stokal: You are a fool to think that I will hand the Motis Spirit to you. Stokal: Those are hardly my intentions, Spectrum. Madame Spectrum: Then how else would you take the Spirit from me? We are equally matched in power. Stokal: But not so much in intelligence, it seems. Stokal then pulls out a device and shoots Master Spectrum with it, it then blasts her onto the moon's surface, which causes a dust cloud to form upon her impact. Jenny, worried: Madame Spectrum! Stokal: Now, to get that spirit. Stokal then flies towards the temple. Brandon, noticing: You make sure she's okay, we'll take care of Stokal. Jenny nods and goes to Madame Spectrum while Brandon, Coco and Sarah head for the temple. At the temple entrance, Stokal lands and enters. He walks into the room and down the hall until he approaches a ball of energy which fluctuates in various colors which is contained within a forcefield projected by a small ancient looking strucutre resembling a cage/container. Stokal then attempts to remove the forcefield which he manages to do. Stokal: The Spirit of Motis is now mine at last. Brandon: Hold it right there, Stokal. Stokal turns around and sees Brandon, Coco and Sarah halfway across the room. Stokal: You're too late. The power is now mines and mine only. Stokal turns back to the Motis Spirit but Sarah entraps him in an energy bubble. Coco then absorbs one of the pillars and gains his stone form again. He runs at Stokal while Brandon activates the Ultimatrix. Brandon scrolls through the available transforms until he stops at the Shock Speed hologram. He slaps down the face plate and undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around in DNA and curls up due to the changes. His leg bones shift over and reform. He then grows a tail bone which then grows two grounding tabs. Yellow bracelets then form around his arms and his head forms into a cone shaped helmet. Within a flash, Brandon transformed into Shock Speed. Shock Speed: SHOCK SPEED! Stokal then releases an energy blast which shatters Sarah's energy shield, throwing her back and onto the ground, causing her to lean against a pillar, out cold. Coco goes in for the strike and hits Stokal three times. He goes in for the forth hit but Stokal grabs his arm and throws him into a pillar. Coco attempts to get up but Stokal fires a black energy beam at him which weakens him to revert back to his normal form. Stokal reaches his arm out for another blast but Shock Speed runs in and strikes him in the face, causing him to miss. Stokal turns around and Shock Speed sucker punches him again, then again and once more. Stokal, reacting without any emotion: I'm starting to get impatient, creature. Shock Speed, leaning against a pillar: I could do this all day. Stokal: We'll see about that. Stokal fires another black beam at Shock Speed who runs out of the way. Shock Speed leans against the pillar behind Stokal and imitates a yawn. Shock Speed: What's the matter? Can't keep up? Stokal turns around and fires again but misses. Shock Speed then runs around Stokal at high speeds. Stokal then concentrates and fires another black beam which actually hits Shock Speed, blasting him into the Motis Spirit control panel. Shock Speed then transforms back into Brandon and the control panel sparks up causing the Motis Spirit to destabilize. Stokal, noticing this: What have you done?! Brandon looks up at the Motis Spirit which seemingly explodes, releasing a large blast through the temple, throwing Stokal through a wall. The scene then shows Jenny helping Madame Spectrum up as a explosion is heard. The two of them look up and sees a blast emitting from the temple as well as a cloud of smoke exiting its entrance. Jenny, concerned: Brandon! Madame Spectrum: Oh no... The scene then cuts over to Stokal who is seen lying on the moon's surface. He gets up and sees through the destroyed temple wall that he flew through, that the Motis Spirit is gone, as well as the structure that contained it. He then grunts and flies away back through the wormhole. Later, Jenny and Madame Spectrum enter the temple and see the team lying on the ground. Jenny goes over to Brandon. Jenny: Brandon? Brandon, talk to me, please. Brandon groans slightly but doesn't really respond. Madame Spectrum: The Motis Spirit. It's gone. Jenny: Stokal must have taken it. Madame Spectrum: No. With a blast like that, it means he was denied the Motis Spirit. But if the spirit is gone, then it has been distrubed equally to the planets within the Motis System until it can be properly restored. Brandon, waking up: Uh... What'd I miss? Jenny: I'm glad that you're alright, Brandon. Brandon: Yeah, I just hit my head, that's all. Madame Spectrum: We need to repair the Spirit Container before Stokal does. Jenny: What is the Spirit Container? Brandon: Is it that artifact looking thing that contained the Spirit of Motis? Madame Spectrum: Yes. In the event that the Motis Spirit is distributed to every planet in the galaxy, the artifact will divide itself upon the planets, containing a piece of the Spirit within. If Motis gets each piece, he can reassemble the Spirit of Motis and use its power to conquer the galaxy. Brandon: Then we gotta stop him. Brandon gets up and starts to run to the exit. Jenny: Brandon, where are you going? Brandon: I'm going to fight Stolak and save the day. Jenny: All by yourself? Madame Spectrum: Stolak is a powerful being. Just as powerful as me. Brandon: I can take him. I'm not afraid. Coco, unseen: I'm too depressed to go. Brandon turns around and sees Coco laying behind a pillar. Jenny, noticing: Coco? Coco: What's the point of going anyways? He's just going to kill us. Everything is meaningless. Sarah, stomping towards them: Would you shut up already?! Gosh, you're so annoying! You and your stupid whimpering! I can't take it anymore! Jenny: Something is definitely not right here. Madame Spectrum: I was afraid of this. They must have been hit by the blast that emitted from the Spirit of Motis as it transferred to the other worlds. This must have amplified their own personal emotions. Jenny: Personal Emotions? Madame Spectrum: The Motis Spirit gains its power from emotions. Each of its colors represent an emotion so their personal colors had amplified the corresponding emotion within them. Brandon: Let's do it again. I'm ready for anything. Coco: I don't think I'm mentally ready to do anything right now. Sarah: But we need to be back to normal again, Coco! I can't work with all this stress! Madame Spectrum: In order to revert back to your normal state, you would need to reform the Motis Spirit. Jenny: That makes sense, I suppose. But would the pieces be located? Madame Spectrum: Within the sacred places on the planets. Some of which are unprotected but the rest are in use by native people of that world. I recommend that you be very cautious. Brandon: You needs to be cautious when you're ready for adventure? Let's do this thing already. I'm so pumped right now. Jenny: This obviously won't work. Madame Spectrum: Unless you act as their guide. While Soltak represents the darkness of a person void of emotions, I represent the light within each person filled with every emotion possible. You will have to act as their Spectrum. I'm afraid I'm too week to go on without the Motis Spirit. Jenny: We'll get the Motis Spirit back, Madame Spectrum. The scene then cuts to the Interceptor in space. Coco is seen piloting the ship, with a paranoid expression on his face while Brandon sits in the co-pilot seat, proudly, Sarah is crouched up by her computer station and Jenny is normally seated at her computer station. Coco, piloting: Is that an asteroid? Brandon, looking: Yeah. Coco, piloting: It looks very lonely, like me. Brandon: Maybe we should hit it. That'd be awesome. Imagine that, Coco. We could ride on some asteroid as they smash into the Interceptor and cause a massive explosion. Coco then mopes in his seat as Sarah whacks a small device off of the control panel in rage. Sarah, angry: We won't be able to survive in space, you idiot! Brandon: Sure we can. We can do anything, right Jenny? Jenny: Uh. Maybe I should pilot instead. Coco: Okay. Whatever. Coco gets out of the pilot seat and switches places with Jenny who takes the helm. Coco sits in Jenny's chair and looks at the computer station. Coco: Maybe we should switch again. This screen seems very blank and broken, like my heart right now. Sarah: Then I'll fix it! Like everything else! How come I have to do everything in this relationship?! Brandon: I wanna get in a relationship. Jenny, let's get married. I'm up for the risk. Jenny, blushing, piloting: Uh... The scene then shows a yellow planet. The Interceptor is seen flying towards it. On the surface, there is plenty of vegetation and fields. Some yellow-skinned alien humanoids are seen walking along with smiles on their faces. The Interceptor is seen landing close by. After it lands, the cargo bay doors open and the team exit the ship. Jenny: This is the planet, Satis. The temple here is currently being used but the natives seem friendly enough. Jenny sees some natives waving at her in delight. She smiles at them and turns back to where she was looking. The team then come across the temple which is currently being used by some of the natives. One of the pieces of the Spirit Container is seen in its center. Sarah: There's one of those stupid pieces. If we didn't need it, I would destroy it into a million pieces. (rips out some grass with her bare hands) Coco: What do we do? Jenny: Maybe we should just ask them. Brandon: Or we could just go and do it. It'll be fun. Jenny: Brandon... Brandon smirks at Jenny. Jenny: Brandon, no. Brandon continues smirking at her. Jenny: Brandon, don't- Brandon then runs down the field towards the temple. Jenny: Cere-Klorb it, Brandon. As Brandon runs towards the temple, another wormhole opens up above the planet and a spaceship exits out, landing on the planet's surface. The doors to the spaceship then open and an army emerges from within, armed with energy blasters and orange/red/black colored armor. The natives then approach the army happily as the army starts firing their weapons at them. Jenny: Those natives are being attacked. We have to do something. Sarah: Why do I always have to do something?! They never did anything for me! Sarah then runs down the field and creates a pink energy chain which she uses to slam against the army which throws them back. Coco then goes over to the natives and gently pushes them away. Coco: You guys need to get away from them. They'll hurt you. The natives then start hugging Coco. Coco, sobbing: This isn't helping at all. Brandon, now at the temple, is approaches by some of the army warriors. They start shooting at him but he dodges their fire and punches one of the face. Brandon: Oh yeah! He then performs a back flip and kicks the other one in the face. Brandon: Outrageous! He then falls over. Brandon: Ow! Stolak then approaches the temple as Brandon gets up from the ground. Brandon sees Stolak and grunts. Stolak: You again? Brandon: I'll take you on one on one, dude. Stolak: I would prefer to take that piece. Brandon: Yeah, well? (grabs it) I got it first. The piece then emits a powerful yellow beam which reveals a green aura around Brandon, a blue aura around Coco and a red aura around Sarah. These colors are then swapped to Yellow, Indigo and Violet in that respective order. The auras then vanish. Brandon: Wow. That was fun! Stolak: Give me that piece, creature. Brandon: I would be happy to but keeping it would put a smile on someone else's face and that just feels me up with joy and happiness. Stolak: Then I will just have to take it from you. Stolak then fires a black beam at Brandon which hits him and throws him on the ground. Stolak grabs the piece from the ground and moves back to the ship with his army. Jenny, going to Brandon: Brandon! The ship then flies through the wormhole which vanishes. Coco and Sarah go over to Brandon. Coco, calmly: I'm sure he's fine. Jenny: He was hit by a highly concentrated energy beam. Coco, calmly: I'm hit by those all of the time. Brandon wakes up. Jenny: Brandon, you're alright. Brandon: I'm happy to be alright, Jenny. And the fact that it makes you happy, makes me even more happy. Sarah: And I love you for that, Brandon. Sarah hugs Brandon. Jenny: Okay we don't have time to do this right now. Soltak has one of the pieces and with his wormhole transporter, he can be at any planet before us. Coco: Maybe we should just let him take all of the pieces, that way he can collect it for us. Sarah: I love that idea. Jenny: But he would have the Spirit Container before us and gain the Motis Spirit. Brandon: You have to think on the positive side, Jenny. If he has the Spirit Container, we can just take it from him before he gets the Motis Spirit. Jenny: That... actually makes sense. But in order for this plan to work, we would have to stop him from obtaining the last pieces. Coco: Do we have to? Why can't we just, y'know, lie here and watch the clouds? Brandon: Clouds make me smile. Sarah: I love clouds. I love you all. Jenny: No time for clouds. We have to go before Stolak collects all of the pieces. Brandon: Well if it makes you happy that we cooperate then, I'm all for cooperating. The scene then cuts to another planet which is an orange planet which dark grey clouds surrounding it. The Interceptor is seen landing on the planet's surface which is vast and dark with caverns and valleys. There's currently a lightning storm occurring. The team exit the Interceptor and look around. Jenny: This is the planet, Laqu. The temple should be empty. Sarah: This place seems lovely. Coco: Really? Brandon: I'm positive that it isn't all too bad, Coco. (noticing something) Look, there's the temple. A destroyed and abandoned looking temple is seen with the piece in the center. The team goes over to the temple. Brandon grabs the piece in hand. Brandon: See? That went by just as swell as I imagined it. Brandon, Coco and Sarah's auras are then shown again then changing from Yellow, Indigo and Violet to Orange, Green and Blue. The auras then fade. Suddenly, dark orange colored aliens, who appear as skeletons, rise from the ground and approach the team. Brandon: AH! MONSTERS! Coco: I can take 'em! Coco jumps forth and punches the natives in the face. Sarah, crying: They're hurting Coco. Brandon, activating the Ultimatrix: I just wanna get out of here! Brandon slaps down the face plate and transforms into Shadow. Shadow: SHADOW! (hides inside Sarah's shadow) Don't let them near me! Sarah creates a shield around her, Shadow and Jenny while sobbing. Jenny: These natives are not stopping. We need to get back to the Interceptor. Shadow: But it's so far away and- and we'll never make it. What if they eat us? Or worse melt us with their acid vision. Sarah, sobbing: Acid Vision isn't a thing, Brandon. And that's just disappointing. Jenny: Okay. Just like practice then. Jenny extends her arms out and attempts to move the Interceptor with her telekinesis. She inches it forwards but drops it. The Interceptor then slides down the slope they parked on and lands in front of the team. Jenny: Everyone get in! Coco, wrestling with the natives: But I'm not done yet! Shadow then exits Coco's Shadow and wraps around Coco, dragging him through his own shadow. Shadow and Coco then exit from Jenny's shadow and Shadow transforms back into Brandon. They all get on board the Interceptor which takes off and flies off the planet. Brandon, shivering: So now that we have this creepy looking piece, what are we supposed to do about Stolak? Jenny: Now we have to get the other pieces from him. Coco: By taking him on in a fight to the death, no weapons or powers. Just me and him. Jenny: No, by doing this logically. You can't let your emotions get the better of you. Sarah: Jenny's right. (sniffs) I can find his location using the ship's energy triangulaters. Sarah uses her computer station and discovers a location. Sarah: His wormhole is opening up at the planet, Furo. It's close to the sun of this system. The scene then shows the Interceptor heading towards a red fiery-looking planet close to a large sun. The scene then cuts to the Interceptor landing on the planet's surface, a volcanic like environment with lava surrounding magma rocks and an alien skull resting on the edge on the platform. The team then exit the ship. They look up and see the wormhole already opened and the ship approaching the planet. Jenny: The temple should be close by according to the scans. Brandon: Isn't anyone afraid of this lava? What if it touches me? Coco: I'm not scared of anything, Tennyson. Let's just get to this temple so we can pound his face in. The team then head up the platform and come across the temple with the last piece in the center. Stolak and his army arrive on the opposite side. Stolak: It's pointless. I have all of the pieces. Coco: Except for the one on Laqu. Stolak: Just because you have one piece doesn't mean my Astrian army won't pry it from your dead hands. Brandon glups. The Astrian army fires their blasters but Sarah creates an energy barrier to block the blasts. Brandon, Coco and Jenny run towards the temple while Stolak flies over the barrier, landing on the other side. Coco then touches one of the temple pillars and regains his stone form. He then runs towards Stolak who fires his energy beams at Coco. Coco just hits several times but runs through the pain and strikes Stolak a couple of times before Stolak gains the upper hand and blasts Coco into a pillar. Jenny uses her telekinesis to bring down a part of the temple on Stolak who just crushed by it. Jenny continues using her telekinesis to keep the weight down on Stolak who is using his strength to get it off of him. Jenny, to Brandon: I can't hold this for too long. Brandon hesitantly reaches for the piece. Stolak then breaks free and the lost of concentration throws Jenny onto the ground with pieces of debris flying everywhere. Stolak then charges a black beam of energy for Jenny who covers her face with her arms. Stolak: Goodbye, forever. Brandon: Jenny! Brandon then grabs the piece who releases a beam of energy, changing his orange aura into a red one. Brandon then falls onto the ground and clenches the piece in his hand. He then looks up at Stolak with an enraged expression. Brandon, yelling: STOLAK! Brandon smacks down the face plate of the Ultimatrix and transforms into Shredder. Shredder: SHREDDER! Stolak looks at Shredder who extends his claws while roaring loudly. Shredder then pounches towards Stolak on all fours and jumps at him. Stolak fires another black beam of energy at Shredder who rolls up into sphere form and passes through it. The sphere form then hits Stolak and Shredder continues to roll over Stolak with his sphere form, covered with metallic spikes. Stolak then whacks Shredder off of him who changes back into humanoid form and growls at Stolak. Shredder then throws his metallic spikes at Stolak who hit him and knock him over. Shredder then leaps up and pounces onto Stolak, attacking him with his metal claws in an unbound fury. Jenny, getting up: Brandon. Brandon. That's enough. Brandon! Shredder stops and looks at Jenny. He then leaps and pounces onto her, he raises a claw to her face. Shredder then stops and breaths. Shredder: RAAH! Shredder then turns and pounces back onto Stolak. He then reaches for the pieces and rips them away from Stolak's grasp. They all then land on the floor of the temple and start to circle around one another. Shredder then transforms back into Brandon who stomps towards the pieces. Stolak then fires another black beam which hits Brandon on the back causing him to fall underneath the floating pieces, dropping the pieces he collected in the process. Stolak: At last. The Motis Spirit will be mine. The pieces then start to form the Spirit Container which causes to reformation of the Motis Spirit. Stolak flies towards the Motis Spirit and reaches for it but Brandon grabs his foot and starts to pull him in. Brandon, enraged: Now Jenny! Jenny then grabs the Motis Container and takes control over the Motis Spirit. Stolak: NO! Stolak fires a black beam of energy at Jenny who fires a black beam of energy, cancelling the two out. Jenny, sounding like Madame Spectrum: It's over, Stolak. You will never get the Motis Spirit. Jenny then releases a wave of energy at Stolak which overcomes him. Stolak: NOOOO! The scene is then flooded with light making everything white. The scene then fades from the whiteness to the moon where the Motis Spirit is back in its place in the temple. The team is seen standing in the temple looking at the Motis Spirit with Madame Spectrum. Madame Spectrum: I thank you once again for saving the Motis Spirit from the hands of Stolak. Brandon: Don't mention it. In fact, if it wasn't for Jenny, we wouldn't even be here right now. Madame Spectrum: Yes. I'm actually surprised you didn't let that much power get to your head like it did with Stolak. The power of an entire galaxy in your hands. Usually one who can reject such power is already used to having it. Jenny: I did not focus much on the power. I just wanted to do the right thing. Madame Spectrum: Indeed. Coco: So what about Stolak? Madame Spectrum: The energy of the Motis Spirit disabled his abilities and seemed to refresh his mental state. It will take a while to teach him my ways but it will be worth it in the end to have him back to his previous state. A state filled with life and emotions. The scene then shows the team entering the Interceptor. Jenny: What was it like? Feeling emotions so strongly. Coco: It sucked. Sarah: I would have said it in a better way but it essentially did. Jenny: And you, Brandon? Brandon: Let's just say I'm glad we keep better control over our emotions. Now who's up for milkshakes? The scene then cuts over to the Interceptor taking off and leaving the moon's surface with Madame Spectrum and a reformed Stolak watching them from the distance. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Jenny *Madame Spectrum (First Appearance) *Satis Natives (First Appearance) Villains *Stokal (First Appearance) (Reformed) *Astrian Army (First Appearance) *Laqu Natives (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Ultimate Crusher *Telecraft *Shock Speed *Shadow *Shredder Trivia *This episode was inspired by the Emotional Spectrum from DC Comics and Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. *The idea of this idea came around the production of Season 2. *The original threat was going to be a gang of aliens. The idea then evolved into a legion of telepathic individuals until it was changed to a single person which remained as the final version. *The Motis Spirit contains emotions that correspond with the colors of the rainbow. **Red being Rage/Anger **Orange being Fear/Anxiety **Yellow being Happiness/Joy **Green being Courage/Bravery **Blue being Sadness/Depression **Indigo being Calm/Laziness **Violet being Passion/Love *When writing the episode, the Writer accidentally wrote Coco's blue form as afraid but upon writing the emotion switch, he released that he messed up and that blue was supposed to be sadness. The Coco lines were then rewritten while the rest of the episode remained in tact despite being based around Coco's fear lines. *"Cere-Klorb it" is essentially a swear used by Jenny's people. The "Cere-" part is meant to be from the term "Cerebellum" which is a part of the Brain. While "-Klorb" is just a word that sounds alien-like, similar to Globnorb which means Groom, a term used by Kalina in Princess Problems. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 3 Category:User:Brandon 10